


I still can carry you with my blood

by thornswithroses



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Comfort, Dreamsharing, F/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornswithroses/pseuds/thornswithroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Extinguish my sight, and I can still see you;<br/>plug up my ears, and I can still hear;<br/>even without feet I can walk toward you,<br/>and without mouth I can still implore.<br/>Break off my arms, and I will hold you<br/>with my heart as if it were a hand;<br/>strangle my heart, and my brain will still throb;<br/>and should you set fire to my brain,<br/>I still can carry you with my blood."---Rainer Maria Rilke</p>
            </blockquote>





	I still can carry you with my blood

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this ficlet on two things.
> 
> One, the Rilke poem you find in the summary. And two, based on this image: http://thelouringlady.tumblr.com/post/55965979730/seducings-untitled-by-miranda-lehman-on 
> 
> Just a quick warning: that link goes to not only an image but to an embarrassing first draft of this fic. Copy and paste if you dare.
> 
> Also, this fic is unbetaed, so if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, feel free to tell me and I'll be happy to correct it.

It is night and everything in the room is awash of blue with shadow playing in-between. It sometimes feels to Mako that she and Raleigh are sleeping somewhere deep in the ocean.

And it is on this very night that Raleigh wakes up. And Mako wakes up a second after. They are quite and Raleigh's hands go to the sleek planes of Mako's back. Mako's hands reach for Raleigh's soft hair and the furrow of his brow.

Raleigh tells Mako about the dream he had of his mother. That he is little and he and his mother were in a kitchen but the kitchen was not one he ever remembered. And his mom was wearing an apron and she was reaching into its pocket to take out a little candy to give him. But, he tells Mako, his mom never did that in real life. She wasn’t the type to wear aprons. She didn’t really cook much beyond the basics of eggs and sandwiches and cereal.

Mako is silent for but a moment.

And then she tells him that her mother did that.

They press foreheads together like they do every night.

They sleep naked besides one another each and every night. Sometimes they have sex. Sometimes they do not. It doesn't matter. They already share with each other secrets deeper than even the pattern of cells forming a life within the safe seaside of the womb.

They hold each other’s self within them, like an egg tucked safely inside a woman’s ovary and they hold onto each other as securely as they can. Not because they are afraid but because it is just never enough to be together. They still need to be more and more and more.


End file.
